


SpellBook

by DemonCow



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Othello - Shakespeare, The Silence of the Lambs (1991), Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cooking, F/M, Humor, Magic, Rescue, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Shapeshifting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonCow/pseuds/DemonCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero, recently got her hands on a very old Spellbook.  And is trying her hand at magic. Though dew to circumstances she gets sucked into all kinds of events. Mostly without her say in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpellBook

Spellbook.

1\. Morning

Beep, beep, beep. Wham. I opened my eyes. 7.00 AM. "Damn." I thought to myself. As I stretched myself, ready to shut my eyes for another few minutes before the snooze function kicked in. Damn it, the bed was simply to nice and warm to get up. With a sigh, I put on my glasses and got up from my warm bed to the freezing cold floor. Walked over to my mirror where I was wondering what I should ware today. I knew I could do this, difficult though it was. I pondered a bit. Thought about an outfit, planned it out, visualized each detail. It would be a delicate process... though if I erred, it wouldn't be a complete loss. I took a deep breath, then fell apart into mist.

The process required a lot of concentration. I started with jeans, not to lose, but not too tight either. color? blue obviously, and seams, lots of seams. pockets, waistband and a button, yes. T-Shirt, tucked in against the chill, Soft material, the weave visible in my mind. color? hmm red? no.. brown. yes, a soft brown color would do. a design? nah, none was going to see it anyway, some seams... and done, next? Ah, a sweatshirt... tick, warm materials, yes, sleeves, yes long sleeves just a little too long, and thumb holes of course. And a hood, pockets, and a black color. Yes. Some seams and a design. Yes. What? hmm... A puppy. Yes. Some more seams, seams.. and the material rippled as the seams appeared, there all done.

Fully visible, dressed, I swayed slightly with dizziness. It had required quite some concentration, though it became easier every time. I took a seat on my bed, recovering from the dizziness for a few moments. closing my eyes.

After a few moments my eyes opened. blinking, then looking in the mirror. And yes. I was quite proud of the result. All the details where there, though after another chill from the contact with the cold floor. "Damn! I forgot to make shoes. Oh well." I simple pulled some socks from my closet and put on a pair of sneakers.

Then proceeded to the bathroom. Answering the call of nature, brushing my teeth and washing my face. I looked up in the mirror with another sigh, I always hated brushing my hair. But if I ever want to get a boyfriend, I guess it will be necessary.

Once I got down stairs, still wiping the sleep from my eyes, Monique was already making coffee. Monique is my elder sister by two years, and she's everything I'm not. She's 5 inches taller then me, has bigger breasts, long red hair in contest to my short brown, and has a actual social life. Anyway I don't want to sound like a green-eyed monster, even though I could shape shift into that kind of body. It would raise questions... So I just went ahead and made myself some sandwiches for school.

Dad was already on his way to work. Nothing strange there, though on the way to school Monique always preferred to go with her friends, and I was riding alone with my earplugs in, listening to my favorite rock bands while riding in the bus through the ominous fog. Halfway through though my best friend Bill joined me at the bus stop of the next town.

Bill was one of my few friends, he also sits next to me in class, though neither of us had anything interesting to say on the way to school. about Bill though, he´s Black and was slightly overweight, shares my love for books, music and horror movies. And NO, we don't have a romantic relationship. We tried it once, but decided it would be better if we stayed friends. Well that doesn't stop us from making jokes about it though.

Our lockers weren't all too close to each other so that's usually when we separate and meet again in class. It was always a bit intimidating, I mean, I'm just a short nerdy girl walking though a very busy hallway. With lots of pushing and shoving. Class its self wasn't too interesting, I got a few marks back, a B+ for Spanish and a C for Math, jupe I suck at math. Though I got another B for History.

We only had a short school day today, with only a few classes. So here we were, mid afternoon, and school was out. Tough today would was my last day in this school. Because, well, Dad wanted to move back to his hometown somewhere in north in Michigan. According to my dad the town was basically a Island. With only a single bridge to the main land.

There weren't too many people there either, and everyone knew each other there. Monique wasn't all too excited about it, as for me.. well, I was curious, But leaving Bill behind would be, well.. sad.

Anyway, we spent the last night playing a few card game together, had some fun with the old days. In general we were simply trying to have as much fun as possible. But in the end, it all ended with a big hug and a few tears, whether they were from laughter, or that he was actually going to miss me that much. I dare not say.

Early the next morning, Dad was already loading the car, and was ready to go as soon as possible. No, he never liked it here in California, It was too warm for him, these weren't his people. But he had stayed here for mom's sake, but now that she passed away, a few weeks ago...

He had no more reason to stay. And I think he needed his old friends to really help him with the loss. It was going to be a long trip, I mean. We did have to travel to the other side of the country, it was going to take us 3 days to get there. And since I'm the only one out of us 3 without a car, I had nothing to do except reading books and looking out the window. But it wasn't all bad... This meant that I had a lot of time to read about the town, and I had some time to catch up on my spell book.

Oh if you're wondering when I got this spell book, well I got it as a gift a month ago for my birthday, from the nice bookstore owner. And since then I learned Shapeshifting, teleportation and I was able to enhance my senses. Though I got used to my enhanced senses, which gave me a terrible migraine for the first week or so. The Shapeshifting and teleportation still needs some work though, I mean you guys read about the Shapeshifting last page. As for the teleportation... Well it really hard to teleport to the exact location I want. Anyway I've kept this a secret from everyone, I mean.. I've seen enough comics and movies to know, that when this becomes public knowledge... damn government. The rest of the trip in and of itself was rather pleasant, If it wasn't so damn quite.

Well the radio was on, but that was it. Though Dad did speak about his home town a little during lunch and dinner breaks. And Monique complained from time to time that she had to leave all her friends behind. Well at least we still have mobile phones and the internet to stay in touch.

In the evening of the third day we arrived at Little hollow. And my fist impression was, well... It really is a small town. It had like, 30 houses at best. Not to mention that I was really cold here too, though I could have seen that coming, considering the location. But according to my dad, everyone knew each other here. Witch sounded nice, and we would be staying with grandma and grandpa. Anyway we unpacked quickly and then went to sleep, since the whole trip was exhausting.

The following morning was... Damn bloody cold. Though today I had the luxury to stay in bed a little longer. Too bad it didn't help matters. If anything, it only escalated the problem... until my dad called on me for breakfast. Luckily, with all the reading I had been doing the past 3 days, my shapeshifting became easier. As in, I got all the details correct, and I didn't forget my shoes this time. Though I might have gone a little overboard with the "warm clothing" a sigh escaped me.

Then again, I could simply redo it. After all, practice makes perfect right? After another try, everything was the way I wanted it. As I climbed down the rickety stairs, I could already smell grandma's cooking, apparently she was making a grand breakfast. Luckily Monique and I got a pass with some pancakes. 

 

2\. Friends.  
Grandma did make some fine pancakes however. Though they were thicker and more filling the your average pancakes, and they were filled with all kinds of treats too, like bacon and apples. Then during breakfast, grandma and grandpa started asking all kinds of question, which in grandma's case. We had to repeat ourselves often. Since, well.. she had terrible hearing. And considering that my hearing was, well improved not too long ago, it all became rather loud to the point of becoming annoying. Anyway, they mostly asked how we were doing at school, what we did in our free time, if we had a side-job next to school, witch with the moving and all, we didn't anymore... but finally they asked if I had a boyfriend, which was kind of an embarrassing question.. still I politely answered them "No. I don't have a boyfriend."

Then Grandma came with a suggestion. Well kind of, she said that I might become good friends with the girl next door. Now I don't know where the saying came from, but I guess it's true, if you speak of the devil then he shall appear before you. And yes, the girl next door was knocking on the backdoor around the time Grandma mentioned her. She came in with a rather large lump of cheese under her arm, which she gave to grandma, and continued to introduce herself as Lisa Smith.

Apparently her father worked at a cheese factory. But Lisa seemed like a nice girl, she had long brown hair with brown eyes. She also wore clothing with gaming motive's. She seemed to be about the same age as myself, Which was most likely the reason Grandma came with the suggestion that she'd take me out and show me around town.

At first she declined however. Saying she already had plans with her friends, and that I'd most likely be bored quickly. Though, she seemed to pause in thought for a moment. Clearly thinking it over, as her eyes fell towards the ground. But the grin she placed afterwards made it seem more like she was scheming something.

Eventually she agreed with Grandma's request to take me along, like I didn't even have a say in the matter. Then again... Why not? Who knows, It might actually be fun. Not to mention, that it would be nice to have a few new friends as well. And considering her choice of clothing... I doubt anything bad will happen. As in, She's not going to need a virgin sacrifice to offer to some sort of twisted god, or blackmail me into slavery or anything...

Wow, did I just weird myself out with my own thought process? Anyway, I guess I should start by introducing myself. "I'm Ann Baxter. Nice to meet you." "Well, nice to meet you Ann. So.. What brings you to Little Hollow?" At this point my dad simply answered that he wanted to move back here after mom died. She apologized for bringing up the subject. "So, I guess I'll be going now. Oh and Ann, If you still want to come along today, I'll be outside at 10 AM. Bye." And with that she left.

About an hour later, just a few minutes before 10, I went outside to wait for Lisa. I took a good look around, since it was late when we arrived yesterday. I have yet to get a good look of the town.

But the thick fog denied me this. I was only able to look about 500 feet in any given direction. Though I was able to see a large number of lights to my left, and combined with the audible sounds that the fog carried , it became obvious that it was the harbor. According to my grandparents half the town works there. There was also a store across the street; "Little hollow's Big store" Though it was closed today. No surprise there since it was Sunday after all. And that's when Lisa showed up. And she was caring a backpack too... I wonder what she's planning.

"Hi, did you wait long?" She asked with somewhat of a happy tone. "I told everyone that I'd bring a new friend." "everyone?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, My boyfriend and a few of our other friends. I've got a match against one of the other guys today." She proudly stated.. "A match? You mean like a race or something?" Though I was simply guessing what Lisa meant. "Uh? No, we play a lot of tabletop games, like D&D and Warhammer. I'll explain along the way." And with that we started walking towards the church at the end of the street. "With D&D, you know Dungeons and Dragons, It's a role playing game. My boyfriend Bart usually plays the role of the Dungeon Master, he creates the campaign and plays for all the other characters. While we, the players, play the role of the hero's of that campaign. But now I have a Warhammer match, and I have my army in my backpack. With Warhammer, you play the general of an army. And then you battle against other army's. My army consist of Space Marines, I call them "Lisa's Hounds" pretty cool huh?" she eagerly and proudly explained to me. And yeah, "Lisa's Hounds" does sound kind of cool. "Though Bart plays the heretical Chaos Space Marines. They're basically corrupted evil versions of the Space Marines. Damn Traitor. Then you have Jim and Nick, Today I have a fight against Nick. He plays the race of the Dark Eldar, they're basically evil space elves. and Jim has an army of Orkz."

Though by the time she was done telling me all this, we had already arrived at Bart's house. And I was slightly surprised that she went in through the backyard. The backyard itself had a rather peaceful effect, as it was decorated in a eastern fashion. As we crossed the small bridge over the pond towards the small cabin at the back of the yard, I noticed a small fence along the shore of the pond and the bridge too. Maybe he owned a pet?

Upon entering the cabin in the back of the yard. Two guys where already there waiting for us. The one on the left was probably Bart. He had short brown hair and seemed to be a heavy metal fan, judging by his clothing. The other guy was already setting up all sorts of toy soldiers on the table. By this I judged him to be Nick. He was pretty tall, and was dressed pretty fancy too, he had long messy hear black hair. though he seemed about as nervous as I was once I entered. "Hey guys, This is Ann. She's the Baxter's granddaughter. Ann, this (the guy on the left) is my boyfriend Bart Taylor. And that's my opponent Nick Johnson."

"Hi, I'm Ann Baxter. Nice to meet you." I greeted the guys, and they greeted me in pretty much the same manner. The cabin itself was quite a bit bigger than you'd think from the outside. Probably because of the depth. Judging by the style of decoration, the cabin was mostly used by Bart, his friends and most likely his dad too. Since it was mostly decorated with fantasy posters, it also had a closet with lots of other toy soldiers, these had a more demonic nature to them though. Then in the back there seemed to be some sort of workshop, with a lot of wood too, that was probably his dad's workshop.

Though in the front center on the cabin, there stood a large table with a sort of terrain on top of it. Lisa explained that this was to be the battlefield where they were going to have their match. She even explained that most obstacles on the board were made by Bart himself, and could be randomly decorated in whatever way they saw fit. Though she lost no time in unpacking her army of toy soldiers. While doing so, she gave Nick a friendly taunt. "The blasphemy of Xenos is such that only one solution is acceptable. Extermination." Though Nick hardly responded aside from a small smirk.

While Lisa and Nick where setting up their armies, Bart began to explain how the game was played and some basic rules. Apparently there was a point system to make the deployed armies as balanced as possible. Though he did say that, technically Nick was at a disadvantage. Since his units had the lowest defenses in the game, but in turn he had the highest mobility. Though Lisa's army has a good balance of both.

After they decided who got to deploy first via a dice roll, which Lisa won. She deployed her army, and from what I can tell. She was trying to place most of her army near terrain obstacles. Effectively creating walls between those obstacles. Then it was Nick's turn to place his army, he too seemed to attempted to use the terrain to his advantage, and spread out most of his army. And according to Bart he loaded many of his units into his more highly mobile vehicles. The battle was about to begin.

 

3\. Let the games begin.

Bart explained to me the 3 phases of each turn. First was the movement phase, Though Lisa simply stayed put. She did have the option of moving her units up to 6". She went straight to the shooting phase, where she used her tape measure and tried to shoot his vehicles. When she began to roll her dice she gave another chant: "Brothers, destroy these Xeno abominations before they have a chance to attack us!" but alas her attack failed. And she ended her turn.

Nick began his turn by moving most of his army around Lisa's. As well as hiding most of his vehicles behind obstacles and unloaded hem. In his shooting phase his whole army was within shooting range, and proceeded to remove quite a lot of Lisa's units. A lot of dice were used for this as well. "That's why the pawns go first." He said. Lisa did not respond well to this statement, as she nearly yelled " To admit defeat is to blaspheme against the Emperor. We fight to the last man!"

I couldn't help but wonder. "Who's the Emperor?" Bart had to laugh as Lisa spun around pointed her finger towards me and shouted "Blaspheme!" Though she couldn't help herself laughing afterwards. Though Bart explained that "the Emperor" was the Emperor of mankind in the lore of the Warhammer universe. Then he proceeded to explain how the Emperor became as crippled as he currently was, with the added story of how his Chaos Space Marines came to be.

In short, the Chaos Gods corrupted some powerful generals of the Human army which resulted in a civil war that pretty much split the army in two. Though despite this, Mankind still held the most territory in the Warhammer universe.

Around this point, Lisa was about halfway through her second turn. Another guy came into the cabin. He introduced himself as Jim Carter. He had short blond hair, and was also rather nicely dressed. Though he did seem a little overweight, which momentarily reminded me of Bill. I wonder how he's doing.

So this is Jim, the ork player. He seemed like a friendly guy. But most attention was focused on the battle, Now it was Nick's turn. Again he moved around as well as a little further away from Lisa's army. Well If he really had such low defenses then, Yes that's what I would have done to. And it was obviously frustrating Lisa. Though she didn't lose her sense of humor, as she kept chanting stuff like. "FOR THE EMPEROR!" and "The emperor protects".

Around Lisa's third turn, Bart got a few drinks from the house. And he led me to the restroom, inside the house I noticed a lot of expensive looking furniture. And while I was looking around a little, I suddenly got a quite a scare when the cat came jumping out of a dark corner. And my pee almost came out to early.

On my way back I could hear them talking from outside. They were talking about me, now I know it's probably not the best idea to eavesdrop. But who could resist the temptation and curiosity? Apparently they thought of me as shy, quiet and a tat curious. No real surprise there, they also thought of me as, spoiled, boring and uninterested. Then Lisa suggested that I might be more interested in D&D.

Then I entered the cabin, Lisa had managed to strike back and do quite some damage to nick's army. Though Nick seemed to shroud off the losses, and didn't seem to mind too much... Both army's suffered great losses, Nick more so than Lisa. But despite this, Lisa put a lot more verbal energy into the match. As she chanted battle cry after battle cry. Nick remained his calm however, and that calmness was the clue, the clue that eventually led him to victory.

Lisa did not take this well.. or at least, that's what it appeared like at first. Turns out, Nick was a decent strategist. Better than Lisa anyway, Then I suddenly recalled a spell in my spell book that would boost IQ. For no apparent reason, safe for the fact that it would be the next spell on my list to master.

"Oke, why don't I prepare lunch?" Bart suddenly asked, breaking my chain of thought. I just nodded though. "Ann? Your oke with some sandwiches and juice right?" he asked right before he left. "Sure, Thanks." Though Lisa quickly grabbed me aside, the moment Bart was out the door. As predicted, She wanted to know if I wanted to try this D&D game. And well.. Why not? Though I still have no idea how the game is played. In response , Lisa handed me 3 books. Players handbook 1, 2 and 3. I looked at these books in wonder for a moment. "In there you'll find everything you need to know about the game."

My first thought was a challenging one. "How quickly will I be able to read through those? 2 hours?"and then came the curiosity, followed by a childish need to show off my speed reading skills. "Do you mind if I read through these? " I politely asked her, though Lisa seemed to have her own ideas. She suggested that they'd all help me create a character. So we decided to do just that, as soon as Bart was back with the sandwiches though.

We were going to create my character together. They started by explaining how the game was played, and used Lisa's dragon like character as the main example. She played a Lawful Neutral Cleric. Which meant that she had her own set of rules that she would strongly follow. And her Primary role was support and healing, Though she also acted as the groups moral compass at times.

Then I took a look at the available classes. And since I'm Secretly a mage myself, I found myself attracted to the spell caster role. And remembering one of my favorite fictional characters, I decided to go for the Psion. Magically manipulative.

Though before I had a chance to look at the available races, My cell phone went off. It was Monique. "Hey Ann. How's your day? Did you make some friends?" She asked all happy for one reason or another. Though I excused myself outside for a moment. "Yeah. They're nice people. I'm even trying out a new hobby. And how about you? You sound like your certainly enjoying yourself." "Yeah, I went to the city to look around, and I met this guy at the library and later at the local gym. So I got acquainted with him, turns out we're going on a date tomorrow." Well this was unexpected, though yes, she was attractive, social and smart too. But who is this guy? Monique wouldn't just date anyone. And certainly not someone she just met. "That sounds great sis, but are you sure? I mean, you just met the guy." I asked her a little concerned. "Oh relax Annie, you know I can take care of myself. Besides you should find yourself a guy as well." I couldn't help but turning a little red form embarrassment. "So, what time should we be back for dinner?" I asked her out of a panicky need to change the subject.

Then again she knew I didn't feel comfortable talking about not finding a boyfriend. "You know Ann, If you don't get a boyfriend soon, I'm going to find you one." She claimed while sounding all happy and cheerful. Then, by the sound of it, She was talking to someone next to her for a moment. "Oke Ann, Why don't you come with me tomorrow?" "WHAT? Why? I mean it's your date. And I don't think it would be a good idea when you guys go all smooty smooty." Monique simply bursted out with laughter. I couldn't resist a small chuckle myself. "We're going to see a play, and he had tickets left. Besides you like Othello right?" "he's got tickets for Othello?! Yeah that sounds great and all, but are you sure you want me there?"

Honestly, I'm afraid to embarrass myself and Monique. But Shakespeare... I'd really like to see that, Yeah, I'm willing to risk it. "Of course. And he said he'd bring his brother as well. So we could make it a double date.. Well, that's what he said." She informed me jokingly. "A date?! Erm no thanks sis, I'll come though, But please don't tease me oke sis?." "Great, they'll come pick us up at 7 PM tomorrow, see ya." and that was the last Monique said before she hung up. A deep sigh escaped me right before I went back inside the cabin. I entered the cabin again to rejoin the group. "Sorry about that." I apologized, though they didn't seem to mind. "So, did you receive some good news?" Jim asked curiously. "Well. I don't know.. It was my sister and. She wants to drag me along tomorrow to the theater." "But you don't like the show, or?" Bart guessed. "Oh I like the play, It's just that she brought a date." "Wow. You guys just moved here and your sister already found a date?" Lisa was quite amazed by the way things were going, as was the rest of the group. "Yeah, well that's Monique for you."

"So, we were looking for suitable race's for your Psion."Nick mentioned, trying to get the topic back to the game. "Your top choices would be, A tiefling, a Gnome, a Eladrin or a Human." Bart mentioned at the top of his head, while he was flipping through the books. Lisa explained that all races have their own unique bonuses and Characteristics. And that I should look a race that fits the Psion's needs, Witch were basically Intelligence and Charisma or Wisdom, depending on my build. Jim suggested the gnome for comical effect. Lisa thought the Tiefling was a cool choice. And Nick favored the Eladrin. Eventually I went for the devil looking Tiefling. They have a bonus in intelligence and charisma as well as fire resistance. Only two things remained, a name for my character and a background. And Bart still needed to change the campaign and the story a little before we could play. So we decided to play a few card games. They showed and taught me quite a few new card games. Though most games depended on luck, but it was fun none the less. At around 5 O'clock we went back home. They all said I'd be welcome anytime.

 

4\. Exploring.

Dinner was great, Grandma was a good cook after all. Though I never really was a big fan of cabbage. But the Smoke alarm went off for a total of five times before we decided to take the batteries out. Though Dad joked that Grandpa should hurry up in the bathroom. Too bad we had to repeat the joke because of grandma's bad hearing. Never the less, I had quite a bit to talk about, so did Monique. Though Grandpa and Grandma were more concerned about both of us going out that my dad was. Then again, They didn't know just how hard Monique could punch or kick. Dad mentioned that he went to the bar today and caught up with a lot of his childhood friends. Some of them would even try to help him find a job. Probably at the harbor. Somehow that was a scary thought, especially since I wanted to practice my shapeshifting into animal forms. On the other hand, it would also be nice that he would be home more often.

After dinner I excused myself, and told everyone that I would be exploring the area. So I took a little stroll to the other side of the bridge and straight to the edge of the woods. Cautiously looking around me to make sure none would see me, I decided to explore the rest of the woods in Wolf mode. I tried it before with unpleasant results. Well it was supposed to be a dog form to be precise, But the form and shape were way off. I looked more like cross between a human, a dog and a gorilla. Later I learned that I don't only need to look like one, I had to think like one, Visualize how my world of view would change. I shouldn't just look like one, I had to become one. Again my body fell apart into mist and smoke and shadows, slowly and carefully I reassembled myself as the wolf I pictured in my head. It wasn't as hard and delicate as clothing, but it still needed a great deal of concentration. Before long I reassembled myself as a large blond wolf with blue eyes, powerful jaws, steel wired muscles covered with a dense pelt. The size of the wolf was way off, I was much too big and the color wasn't that of a real wolf either. But compared to the last time I tried it, this was a great success.

Suddenly I was less concerned about getting caught, about people finding out about my abilities or human affairs in general. All I really wanted to do now was to play, find out what I could do as a wolf and I had a strange urge to hunt. So I dashed off into the woods, with a surprising speed. If I had to guess, I was running a ruffle 35 miles per hour. Wind in my face, tough lolling out, the smell of the woods. It was great, and nowhere nearly as cold as I thought. I was simply burning with energy. What was that!? That sound? A rabbit? A fox? or a mouse maybe? I didn't know and I wanted to find out. So I did, at first I dashed towards the sound with blinding speed, once I got closer though, I began to approach it more slowly and predator like. Concealing myself behind a few bushes, hiding my scent in the wind. Slowly and cautiously approaching the source of the sound, I could smell it, I could hear it, and then I saw it. In a single, well calculated and timed leap, I caught it. It was a cute little bunny, now terrified of the huge wolf that drove it into a corner. I didn't know I could stalk pray this well, how I did it, or how I knew what to do in the first place. Though I guess it came with the transformation, It could also have been some deep buried instincts inside myself though.... Yeah right. Anyway, I continued my playful exploration of the woods. A few miles further I saw a fox, cautiously looking around. Within moments it turned into a race. Though the fox was running from me while I was in hot pursuit. It was still a rather fun way of exploring and burning off energy. I was quite proud of myself when I caught it though, proudly pouncing around with my tough hanging out of my mouth, while cheerfully and majestically trotting the next mile or so. But alas, all good thing must come to an end. Before I knew it, it was already 9 pm. Meaning it was time for me to go home. It was too bad that I had to go back, but staying out any longer would make them curious and worried, and THAT I didn't need. And I still needed to talk to Monique so I had plenty of reason to go back.

However, Monique was taking a bath when I got back, Which could take ages. Though I was content to wait, it gave me some time to get my thoughts straight, being a wolf was completely different then thinking as a human. After a while, Monique was finally done, and since we had to share a room, we talked while getting ready for bed. Apparently the two guys we were going out with tomorrow were twins. And with the kind of guys Monique date's... I won't even stand a chance. I mean, she's the hot and popular idol, I'm just the short, quirky nerd. Monique did mention however, that his brother "my date" turned down a lot of potential girlfriends because they were, according to the guy "too dumb" Now I know I'm about the opposite of a brainless beauty, Though I still don't think anything will happen. On the other hand Monique seemed quite optimistic. And It's not like I have anything to lose. I should have known it was futile to argue with Monique. I guess the wolf in me disagreed. So anyway, I grabbed my spell book to read a little before going to sleep. Monique was out cold in a matter of moments though. And the slight shuffling downstairs told me that dad was also ready to go to sleep. Grandpa and Grandma have long gone to bed. leaving my dad to watch some TV before going to sleep on the couch, Though I thought he turned it off an hour ago. And I'm here quietly reading in the dark.

Suddenly I practically jumped awake, out of my bed and out of my skin, when I heard those dreadful noises. They send shivers down my spine. I couldn't make out what it was , and it scared me. Not knowing where the noise came from, nor what they were. Though Monique slept on without a care in the world. Witch was beyond me at this point, even if it would stop. No, that would probably make it worse. There it was again. This time however, I could make it out a little better.. It sounded almost like a scream but muffled, A cry but different. I couldn't place my finger on it. Even with my "Super hearing" Witch was most likely why Monique didn't wake from it. I could neither decided what to do.. Should I stay here and wait for it to go away? Should I wake Monique? Or go check it out myself? The minutes ticked by as I fretted and worried indecisively. Eventually I decided that I had to take action. I'm going to wake Monique. Having that said. She slept like a rock.. I would have sight were it not for the scary situation.

My heart pounded as I left the bedroom. I turned the lights in the hallway off to see better, without having to adjust. Thanks to whoever wrote that spell book for the night vision spell. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear every crack and squeak with each step. It didn't make things any easier damn it. My heart skipped a beat with every squeak. And my blood froze when I heard those frightful anonymous noises. It took me no less than twenty minutes to reach the bottom of the stairs, the noises were still there. Though the sound became more sorrowful then frightening as time passed. The door at the bottom of the stairs cracked even louder than the stairs and I froze, midway in opening the door. Held my breath as those sorrowful noises rose again. It still ran cold fingers up my spine, and I took a moment to collect all the bravery I could. A deep breath and I went through the hallway into the kitchen. In the kitchen there was nothing out of the ordinary, screen was down, everything nicely cleaned up with the exception of a few mugs we used earlier and a pair of empty beer bottles. Only now I became aware of the annoyingly loud ticking of the clock up the wall. Then, the noise rose again, clearly coming from the living room. My eyes widened when I realized. Dad!? My heart jumped in my throat upon the thought that something was in there with him. despite the fact that my dad was a soldier and a veteran of the Afghanistan and Iraq war. Though he never really talked about it. I'm sure he'd be able to defend himself against whatever might be in there. But still, despite it being frightening, despite it being unknown, I still wanted to know. And the thought that dad was there made me slightly more bold. Again a deep breath, and I slowly opened the cracking door. It was still dark, but I could see. And the first thing I saw was the desk beside the wall, grandpa's comfortable chair. then came Dad, who was sleeping on the couch in the opposite corner of the room. He stirred a little. Moving on with the rest of the room, there was grandpa's keyboard and grandma's cupboard, and... nothing. There was nothing, nothing at all that would make that chilling noise.

There it was again, the noise, frightening and sorrowful. This time I saw it. It was dad, Dad made those sounds. My eyes widened at the realization. He made those sounds? Why? Was he having a nightmare? Or something else? Though I noticed my dad shifting restlessly, which convinced me that it was him. And that he was having a nightmare. I wonder what kind of nightmare? About the war? About mom? My heart sank at the thought. Dad's muttering and moans didn't help things either. I quickly tired to shake him awake. "Dad! wake up. It's just a dream. Dad." It took a while but after a bit of pushing and shaking. my dad finally woke up. "Ann? what?... " he quickly asked in a panicky voice. Then it changed to caring "What's wrong Ann? Why are you awake? Did I wake you up?" he asked while slowly getting up and collecting himself. I was still a little shaken myself though, "Yeah, I could hear you from upstairs." "I'm sorry. It was nothing. Go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." "Oke, goodnight." Though when I was back in the kitchen, I suddenly got an idea, I grinned and looked in the fridge. A few moments later I offered my father a cracker with cheese and a carrot. "Here, take this. I heard cheese helps against nightmare's and the carrot.. well, just in case it comes back. Well, goodnight."

 

5\. School.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Wham. Urg, 7 AM. I don't want to get up yet. I'll wait for the snooze to kick in. Monique felt the same, we're both zombie's in the morning. At least until we fresh up in the bathroom. after a few minutes Monique went up to use the bathroom, with was my chance to shift into my clothing. It became easier every time, though it still eat up a lot of energy and concentration. In response to that I took a seat on the bed, and waited for Monique to finish up in the bathroom. Witch took another 5 minutes or so. Then proceeded to claim the bathroom myself, answering the call of nature, brushing my teeth, washing my face, did my hair... and done.

Downstairs everyone was already up. Witch was quite surprising. Well Dad usually had to go to work early so that's not too great a surprise. But Grandpa and Grandma? I guess Dad kept those early bird gene's to himself. They even set the table for a proper breakfast, with coffee, juice, waffles and pancake's. Though I was content with two pancake's. I made my lunch pack ready and was practically waiting to go to school. Though within minutes, Monique was writing down the destination in her car's navigation system. And off we went towards our new school.

Again, It was rather foggy in the morning. And it was still early dawn, so there wasn't much light. Still, the road outside the village was quite beautiful, you could practically see nature coming to life. The morning light sparkled beautifully against the morning dew on the cobweb's, several areas of grass, bushes, vegetation and on the tree leaves as well. It almost seemed like the sunlight was a soft blanked covering nature, and pillars of light emerged from behind the tree's. I even noticed a squirrel coming out of its nest. It was... enchanting. And over all too soon.

'Welcome to Hiawatha High school, home of the wolves' read the sign right outside the school. Most students were already inside, though there were still plenty of people outside, just like my old school, again a lot of car's, though it seemed there were more trucks here, and no convertibles. But given the weather I guess that made sense. I did notice a particular car that was badly damaged however. The school grounds were pretty big. I guess the school grounds themselves including the football field would be about the same size as Little Hollow.

Finding our way around wasn't that hard. Well, It helped that Monique was a lot bolder in asking directions. When I looked around, I again noticed all kinds of different stereotypical people, jock's, cheerleader, Goths, geeks, punks, skaters etc. It was all there, though I couldn't find Lisa or the others.

The dean's office looked pretty bare and boring, just like the man himself. He said some stuff about rules, some information about the semester, our locker key's, school passes bla bla bla. Then proceeded to lead us to our lockers and our classes. The hallways were pretty bright, it had a lot of windows and you could see the whole football field outside, despite the fog that seemed to have lessened.

Introducing myself to the class was.... kind of embarrassing. Most gave me a look of indifference , then some whispers in the back like, "who's this geek?" and stuff like "I was hoping for a hottie." none of them knew I could hear them, and I didn't want them to know either. So I simply introduced myself as "Ann Baxter" and scanned the class room for the safest empty seat. There were three seats available. One all the way in the front against the teachers desk, and close to a lot of more "attractive girls" possibly cheerleaders, another to the far side of the wall, next to a Goth girl, and one in the back surrounded by a ton of mean looking guys. In other words... nothing remotely safe, and I decided to go with the seat between the wall and the Goth. The teacher seemed to be of Arabic descended, and quite strict too. The Goth girl next to me introduced herself as Tracy Cooper, and seemed quite nice.

Then another student came in, he looked quite a lot like one of those hooligans, military pants, a tick bomber jacket, thick sturdy boots and completely bald too. Though the teacher dismissed him, scolding him for being late, and the guy responded quite nonchalant, uncaring in what the teacher had to say. Or at least, that's what it looked like. Tracy filled me in, as she told me that Rudy, the guy in the bomber jacket, was quite the racist, a junky and a troublemaker. Then an argument began between this Rudy character and the teacher. Though it didn't seem to make a lot of sense, and by the sound of it. This happened quite often. Then this Rudy guy began to shout and threaten the teacher. Which resulted in him being sent to the principal's office. The teacher had to go with him and we could still hear the shouts in from the hallway.

In the meantime, Tracy wondered where I came from. "California" I told her. "California, wow, that's all the way across the fucking country. Why did you come all the way out here?" she asked me with what seemed like genuine interest, despite the cursing. "My dad wanted to move.""your dad huh. So where did you move to? What town do you live now?"She asked me surprisingly fast. "We've moved in with my grandparents. They live in Little hollow." "you've got to be fucking shitting me. Little fucking Hollow. That's where I live too. So, your old folks, Baxter right? From behind the store?" "uh, yeah. You know them?" "Well, more like, know of them. They seem like nice folks. Unlike the old fart op the hill though. That guy just gives me the fucking creeps. You know?" I raised an eyebrow as I wondered "Old fart?" Alas the teacher returned before she could answer. And the man seemed angry too, but apologized for the scene on my first day. He did however allow Tracy to help me get up to speed, having that said he did appear to be very strict. And Tracy mentioned that he was just as strict as he appeared. I guess he had to be with students like that Rudy guy from earlier.

During lunch break I asked Tracy if she knew Lisa and the others. Though she surprised that I already befriended them. And she wasn't the only one... She was a friend of the little gang too, though not as close for some reason. But she was willing to guide me to where they were sitting. It was crowded with all kinds of people along the way, but despite that the school had a very modern look to it. And it seemed to favor the color blue from some reason. Since most of the beams were painted blue, and the doors too. with deep grey walls, that were decorated with art made by some students. A large painting of the school mascot, a black and gray wolf in a jumpsuit and a hockey mask. And then Tracy pulled me over towards the group. They were sitting in a window seat. Nick however had already gone home, since he didn't have many classes today. They were all happy and surprised to see that Tracy brought me along. Bart mentioned that, since I was in the same class as Tracy, I ought to help her out with her schoolwork. Though I couldn't tell whether he was making a joke or not. Tracy made it clear that it wasn't, But she still maintained her sense of humor about it. So, yeah.. we had lunch together, laugh and discussed about that Rudy guy and other topic's. Then Bart wanted to know If I already had an idea for my Tiefling. Though it appeared that they forgot to inform Tracy. And likewise forgot to inform me that Tracy was the fifth D&D player.

Then I saw some guy walking past the window, and noticed that this was the third time he walked by too. He was tall, seemed really thin with short red curly hair and glasses. When he wanted to go inside yet again, a small group of skinheads were blocking the door to keep him out. It was kind of sad though. So I asked who he was. Tracy was quick to answer "That fucker? That's Marcel. He's the saddest little fucker you'll ever find. He has like, no life what so ever. I heard he only makes homework when he's at home, has no friends, and he always, Always walks circles around the school during lunch. I mean, Fuck. And they call us geeks. I mean look at him, he's just a pathetic soulless little shit."

 

6\. Theater.

Lisa asked what kind of electives I was going to take, Though I mentioned that I had French, German Spanish and Latin in my old school, though I was considering to drop Spanish. "Wow, that's a lot of languages. Can you speak all of them?" Lisa asked almost stunned. " Oui, Jawohl, Si and Sic;" I responded jokingly, "Reading them is a little more challenging though." "I bet, and here I was, wondering if you might want to join the drama club." Me? Acting? I don't know, could be fun hanging out with Lisa and all. No. It already sounds like a big mistake. I can already hear Monique laughing her ass off.. Still, I told her I would think about it. Upon which Tracy quickly asked if I played any kind of instrument. Though I replied in the negative. "Ah too bad, I play the drums. Who knows we could have started a band or something. That would have been fucking awesome." she mentioned jokingly. And then the bell went off, time to go back to class. Math class, bah. I don't want to go. Still the completely hairless teacher was a pretty nice guy. And, yes he has no hair what so ever, apparently he had Alopecia totalis.

I have yet to see or hear from Monique. So I texted her, what time she would be done today. But she didn't answer until almost an hour later. Saying she'd be done in half an hour to forty minutes. By that time I was already done with all my classes, and decided to check out the drama club, just like I promised Lisa. And yes, they were rehearsing. Now I know I like Othello. But what is the writers deal adding the play so many times? To my utter shock however, the fat guy. Not just overweight, but really fat. Who was playing the role of Iago, Which was my favorite character. He messed up almost all of his lines, and therefore completely ruining my image of him. "What am I if not a villain? When I give free advice and honest, Probal to thinking to win the moor again? It is easy to subdue Desdemona in honest suit: framed and fruitful as the free elements.... line?" This was painful to watch, especially as a fan of the play. "Yikes!" I practically jumped out of my chain of thoughts as Lisa suddenly grabbed me from behind in order to scare me. "I'm glad you came Ann. So what do you think?" She happily asked me. Almost embarrassed I answered, "Well, I'm not sure. Though I was a little surprised with the play in question. And wondering how long you guys have been rehearsing?" Lisa replied that they had been rehearsing for almost two mounts now. And the play would be 20th of January. Witch was a little over a month away. "Why do you ask?" she wondered. "Well, no offence, but that guy playing Iago... he kind of sucks..." by now he screwed up the line a third time. "he's actual line would be:

And what's he then that says I play the villain? When this advice is free I give and honest, Probal to thinking and indeed the course to win the moor again? For 'tis most easy the inclining Desdemona to subdue in any honest suit: She's framed as fruitful as the free elements. And then for her to win the moor-were 't to renounce his baptism, All seals and symbols of redeemed sin, His soul is so efetter'd to her love, that she may make, unmake, do what she list, even as her appetite shall play the god with his weak function. How am I then a villain, to counsel Cassio to this parallel course, Directly to his good? Divinity of hell! When Devil will the blackest sins put on, they do suggest at first with heavenly shows, As I do now: For whiles this honest fool plies Desdemona to repair his fortunes and she for him pleads strongly to the moor, I'll pour this pestilence into his ear, that she repeals him for her body's lust; And by how much she strives to do him good, she shall undo her credit with the moor. So will I turn her virtue into pitch, and out of her own goodness make the net that shall enmesh them all."

Lisa was... well, flabbergasted. I guess she didn't expect me to know the line on top of my head. Yeah I know, I'm quite the geek. After a few moments of Lisa finally came back to earth. "You Soo need to be our Iago. Or at the very least, his stand-in." wow, wow, wow.. I know that I know almost all the lines, but I couldn't possibly stand on stage in front of a whole mass of people. "err.. I don't know, I'll probably just screw up on stage. Sorry." I apologized, feeling rather guilty. "ha-ha, Well it's not like it could become any worse." She laughed, and I guess I had to agree with her. It felt rather similar to arguing with Monique. Hopeless, though she was right in the fact that the play, or at least Iago needed to be improved. I thought about it for a moment... Since Lisa was rather convincing. Then it hit me.. I could just change my shape, making sure none would recognize me.... on second thought, It would also give away my secret. Damn why are these things never easy. I wanted to tell her that I needed some time to think about it, but I also knew that I would fret and frustrate about it, leaving me indecisive. Witch I already was... God dammit, why can't it be as easy as flipping a coin? That moment my eyes flew open. "heads or tails?" I suddenly asked her. Lisa seemed confused. "I can't make up my mind. And the more I'll think about it, the worse it'll become. Now, heads or tails?" I explained as I grabbed a coin from my wallet. "tails." she said. Though it seemed she was still processing the information. And I flipped the coin. "tails, I'll join, heads I don't." I closed my eyes at the reveal, afraid of the outcome. Secretly hoping for heads, because I'm afraid to embarrass myself. I slowly opened my eyes in dread when I heard Lisa's victorious "yes!"... Tails. I was going to join the drama club.

Lisa was rather happy with the decision. As she was quick to pull me along towards the rest of the, erm.. cast? David, The fat guy. Was the one playing Iago, and yes even he admitted that he needed help. Lisa mentioned that David really just wanted to be a major player in the play. Of course I had to audition first, though Lisa put in a good word, and the teacher was willing to do the audition right then and there. "Oke, erm Ann was it? Yes, here try this part with Luke our 'Rodrigo'. Show us what you got." she said while handing me the script. Tough I only needed to glace at the lines a single time, since I had already read the book a half dozen times. Despite this I was exceedingly nervous. I closed my eyes for a moment, and tried to focus, thinking back on how the scene was played out in my head while I read the book. It was rather similar with the shapeshifting, planning out the scene, the lines, behavior, placing myself in Iago's shoes. I took a deep breath and I opened my eyes. "How poor are they that have not patience!" I mentioned as I tried to casually patted Luke on the shoulder. "What wound did ever heal but by degrees? Thou know'st we work by wit, and not by witchcraft;" I waved my free arm around as a gesture to show him the audience. "And wit depends on dilatory time. Does't not go well?? Cassio hath beaten thee. And thou, by that small hurt, hast cashier'd Cassio;" then turned to look at him. "Though other things grow fair against the sun, Yet fruits that blossom first will first be ripe: content thyself awhile. By the mass, 'tis morning; Pleasure and action make the hours seem short." Here I took another deep breath, just like I imaged Iago would have done. "Retire thee; go where thou art billeted:" Upon witch I gently tried to shove him towards the side of the stage. And took a real quick look at my next line. "Away, I say; thou shalt know more hereafter: Nay get thee gone." And at this point I did my best to give the audience a meticulous look, bowing my head slightly and looking over the edge of my glasses towards the seats in the back. "Two things are to be done: My wife must move for Cassio to her mistress; I'll set her on; Myself the while to draw the moor apart, and bring him jump when he may find Cassio soliciting his wife: ay, that's the way dull not device by coldness and delay."

Again, everyone was looking at my wide eyed and well... flabbergasted. I was the center of attention, my heart was pounding, I could feel my face becoming warmer and warmer. I was literally turning red from embarrassment. As my whole body began to shake slightly, waiting for them to respond. Waiting for anyone, anything to break the spell of silence that suddenly had a hold on me. Did I do good? Or was it a fluke? The suspense was killing me. And if your wondering how I was able to stay in character without becoming the nervous wreck I am now. Well, let me just say that changing shape takes exquisite and absolute control of the body, and I used that control now, forcing myself to only show what needed to be shown. And nothing else. But was it enough? Come on someone, speak, say something, anything!  
   
13\. Wet hot and Evil.  
Once we got to the kitchen, Samuel put on some music. Again Classical, I guess he was using the same folder as when we were cooking. He turned on the water and put the plate's in, added soap and gave me a towel. We didn't say much, he only gave me a few instruction as to where to put all the clean dishes. When I was drying the last pot however he suddenly called for my attention again. "Ann, you have something on your nose." he said while he rubbed some soap on my nose, and laughed like child right afterwards.

"Hey!" I said while I splashed some water in his direction, he dodged it and began to grin like an idiot. He even turned on the sink at the bar behind him and began to splash some water back in my direction. but I used the pot I held in my hands as a shield. Unfortunately the pot could only shield my face. Now determine to hit him with a splash, I quickly filled the pot with about a liter of water and splashed it in his direction. Yes! A direct hit!

"Oke, This means War!" he said playfully as we continued to attack each other with water. Within the next few minutes, we were both completely soaked in water, not to mention that the whole kitchen floor was now flooded. "Give up!" I told him as I was the last one with a full pot of water. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand the concept of giving up." He taunted. I smirked. "Your understanding in not required, only your surrender." I told him as I drenched him. We laughed, That was fun, and exhausting.

Then he grinned his special evil grin again. "Mission accomplished." He said. And from this point I knew. I knew that whenever that grin appeared. He had me, he'd have me right where he wanted me. Like it was his way of saying "Checkmate."

But his goal was still unclear. And I looked at him, uncertain. But he pointed it out quite quickly. "Now we're both drenched. And staying in these wet clothing is sure to affect our health." He said as he grin grew wider. I was stunned at the realization. Damn him! Screwed malicious bastard. My face was turning red at the same time too. He was going to see! A quick thought came to mind, I could just shape shift into a different set of clothing and leave the water behind. Another thought came soon after. But that would mean... he'd find out.

Quick Ann, think. What would Monique do? I closed my eyes to picture Monique in my situation. It didn't help. I'm not going to strip right in front of him and proceed to make out and lose my virginity in the process! Come on Ann use your mighty mental machinery. You can do it! Samuel was still grinning like the devil, as he made a step towards me.

Idea!

"Can I borrow a bathrobe?" I asked. His sudden defeated look told me that I was victorious. Thanks brain. "This way." He said as he left towards the hallway. "And take off your shoe's before you go upstairs." He said as he seated himself on the stair case to take off his own shoe's. I quickly kicked off my own shoe's and followed him up the stairs. The first floor too looked really modern, and completely spotless. Samuel opened the third door on the right at the end of the hallway.

It was a bedroom! The moment I saw the bed, I froze in place. I noticed that the room was almost completely bare. It had light grey walls, a large two-person bed to the right, a nightstand with a book, a nightlight and an alarm clock. It also had a window in the ceiling, that was now covered with a small layer of snow. Then there was a sliding door on the far side of the room. Samuel opened it and walked inside. A walk-in closet, and a big one too. It had quite a number of suits, mostly black with either white, grey or red shirts and ties. It also had a lot of shoe's, again mostly black or brown business shoes, there were also some running shoe's and a few normal clothing. Perhaps 2 or 3 shirts with jeans. But as I had requested. He picked out a bath robe. A large purple one. He gave it to me and pointed towards something behind me. I turned to look, ah! a door. "You may change in the bathroom." he said. "Call me if you need any help." and he repeated as he grinned. "any help at all." While leaving a heavy dose of lust in the air.

I turned quickly towards the door, and locked it behind me and the door on the other side too. The bathroom had a steam shower, a large tub, a toilet, sink and a few cabinets below the window that looked out at the water outside. I striped my clothes down to my underwear and put on the bathrobe. It was really large on me, it practically touched the ground, but at least it was something. I almost wanted to take the clothes back inside my body, reverting them back into shadow's, but stopped myself in time. If I did that, it would defeated the whole purpose of hiding my powers.

I came out of the bathroom, and Samuel too was now wearing a bathrobe. Why hadn't he changed into a new suit? or just casual clothing? Anyway, he lead me back downstairs and to the living room. mentioned me to sit in the high chair by the fire place and put a book in my hands. I read the title 'Robur-le-Conquérant' It was French, and writing in French too.. one of Jules Verne's books. I vaguely remember reading on of his other works, what was it again? Ah yes! Of course, 'Around the world in eighty days'. Only then I noticed that Samuel had started a fire at the fireplace. "you can read that while I'll mop up the kitchen." He said, though I felt slightly guilty to leave him cleaning the mess that I had helped create. "You need any help with that?" I asked him as he put another stool close by the fire and placed my wet clothing on them. "No, I'll be fine. And I really can't ask you to do any more work." he said. "Mother would kill me if she'd found out a guest had been helping me clean. Especially a female guest." He even went as far as giving me a blanket against the cold.

With that said and done he left to the kitchen to mop up the floor. Leaving me engrossed in the book while the flames settled into a warm crackling fire. I could still hear him mopping the floor and the calm shooting classical music that was playing in the kitchen. The scene was completely tranquil. As I read the book, I became more and more obvious to my surroundings and became more and more involved in the book. I curled up in the high chair and cocooned myself in the blanket. Leaving nothing but my glasses and hands visible.

I was startled when Samuel suddenly touched my shoulder. What? I wondered as I looked him in the eye. "It's ten past seven, your clothes are dry. And if you want to be home by eight, I suggest you get yourself dressed." Was it really that late? I glanced at the DVD player behind him to confirm. Yes. 7.08 PM. And I was halfway through the book too. I really wanted to finish it. I guess Samuel could read the disappointment off my face. And with a soft smile he gave me one of his business-cards. "Here, you may barrow that book too if you want."He said as I used the card to mark the page. He also held the other book in his hand. 'Nibelungenlied'. At some point Samuel had changed back into a suit, but I was so involved in the book that I hadn't even noticed when he stopped mopping the floor. "You can change in the bathroom, last door on the left. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."He said. So I gave him the book I was currently reading, picked up my clothing and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Samuel was leading me to the garage which was, strangely enough, in the basement.... Damn, there were SIX car's down there. Arthur's car was there, so was Samuel's. There was a freaking hummer, and black business car. And two other sports car's a blue one and a red one. And there were three parking spaces empty. Let's not forget the motorcycle in the corner.

Samuel stood there staring at the car's vaguely for a moment. Then another grin appeared. He walked over to the small key box on the wall and picked a key. He walked over to Arthurs silver car and OPENED IT. "Get in." he said. "Wait." I said hesitant. "Isn't that your brothers car?"

"Technically." He started. " The car belongs to Cyrus Industries. So It is also my car... in a way." Yeah right.. and why is it that I don't believe that? I get the idea that this is some sort of payback, perhaps they had an argument? Then again... knowing Samuel, he's probably just being an ass, while "technically" being a gentleman. Or perhaps the other way around?

Once I buckled up I asked him sarcastically "So.. does this mean your "technically" just being an ass?" Samuel just smirked as he started the car. "He'd be bored otherwise." and with that we were off.  
He opened the garage door, and drove through it back to ground level. There was still some snow on the road, but only a small thin layer. He put on the radio, I was somewhat surprised that it played 'Guns n' Roses' It wasn't completely my style, more Monique's, but nice to listen to non the less. Though about 5 minutes from the house, Samuel began to steer the car left and right in rapid succession. Making the car shake, as he laughed at the little game. "You IDIOT watch the road!" I yelled at him. But again he did nothing more then laugh. But after nearly half an hour of listening to 'guns and roses' and begging for my life.. I finally made it home in one piece... somehow.

"Ann" Samuel called for my attention again, once he pulled over. "Thank you for coming to visit." I couldn't help but blush slightly as he thanked me. "And thank you for dinner." I said, it seemed only polite. He seemed ready to say something else, but was hesitated. A few long awkward moments passed. "I hope we can do this again." He finally said. And sure as hell the temperature in my face began to rise again. "Yea.. me too." I mumbled as I stepped out of the car. "Well, see you." I said right before I closed the door. "And a good evening to you too. Oh and watch out for random bits of ice oke." He said while reminding me of my graceless fall the other day. "Bastard." I mumbled to myself as I saw him drive off.

Once inside, Monique was in the kitchen and the first person I saw. "Hey Monique." I said as I closed the door behind me. She looked at me for a moment and crook her head. Then with a happy voice she deduced. "You two kissed."

The hell? How did she know? Quick Annie, she's laying a verbal siege on your castle walls. Retaliate! "N.. No we..we didn't." I stamped out. Complete denial of course. And man that was weak, even for me. "Uh hu.. and I'm Santa clause." She said. Then she proceeded to hug me. "I'm so proud of you Annie." Oke so denial's not going to work here. Quick think of a counter attack! "Yeah that's real great sis." I said, trying not to make it sound like a big deal. "You might want to tell Arthur that Samuel stole his car."

She let go of me and looked me in the eye. "Say what?" Success! "He said that, 'technically' it's also his car." I tried to explain. At least I managed to change the subject of the conversation. "Doesn't he have his own car?" Monique asked. "Well, that one and four others.. possibly more." I said. "I think he's just being an ass. He said Arthur would be bored otherwise."

"Should I let Arthur know?" Monique asked me, probably debating if she should really do so or not. I thought about it myself for a moment. "That would certainly spoil Samuel's fun." I said. " I say, call him." "And why would you want to spoil Samuels fun?" Monique asked me rather suspiciously. Fair question. Because he's an ass? Because he would most likely do the same in that situation? "Because I want to get back at him for making fun of me." I finally said.

"Wow, you two just met." Monique said somewhat tauntingly "And you're already bickering like an old married couple." Great... now SHE'S making fun of me too... hmm what would Samuel say in this situation? Ah! I know. "At least we are a couple." Ha! tack that!

Monique looked briefly surprised. I guess she really didn't see that coming. I admit I even surprised myself. "Ha!" She said like she suddenly realized something. "So you admit that you two really are a couple." Crap, guess I'm not as good at this kind of verbal combat as Samuel.. or Monique for that matter.

I just sighed.. What was it Samuel said about me again? "Well." I said. "He hadn't defined me in his empire yet." Again Monique crook her head. Wondering what the hell I was talking about.

"He said that he didn't want to define our... relationship... yet." I explained.

At that moment my dad entered the kitchen. "Ah Ann, your back." He said. "How was dinner with the sheriff?" He asked. Huh? Sheriff? ... Oh! "It was good, I even helped him cook." I answered him. "We had a Potato-Salad with Pork, and chocolate pudding for dessert."

"Oh that sounds pretty good." He said. "And? When will I get to meet my two future son's in law?" He asked us in a way that implied that he was still on top of the food-chain in verbal combat. I just sighed.. and went up stairs to make my homework.

 

14\. Oeuf

Dad was calling us the next morning, just before the snooze function kicked in. "Monique! Ann! You have guests!" He called. Guests? This early in the morning? Who the hell?

With a sigh and a grumble we got up and quickly got dressed, washed our faces and did our hair. We were still half asleep when we both came down the stairs. Once we entered the kitchen we saw who our guests were... Samuel... and Arthur. What are they doing here? Weren't they supposed to go away for a few days? And what's in that big black pot they brought with them? I recognized the pot from my little cooking experience yesterday, but what the hell is it doing here?

"Arthur? What the hell are you doing here so early in the morning?" Monique asked. And I wondered the same thing. "Good morning to you too." he said. "And a good morning to you as well princess." Samuel said right after Arthur. "We brought breakfast." Samuel added. But Arthur continued to answer Monique's question. "Samuel was afraid Ann would forget about him. I just tagged along." Upon which Samuel immediately threatened Arthur. "Abel, I'm going to kill you one day."

"How could I forget him? Everyone still remembers the bubonic plague right?" I said, though I should have found something different to compare him with. "Ann!" Dad said with a strong voice. "Show some respect to our guests." Though Monique and Arthur just chuckled. And Samuel looked like he didn't know what to say. "Ah, sorry, I'm still half asleep." I apologized quickly. "Oh, no need for apologies." Samuel said. At which point Arthur seemed to know what he was going to say next. "Just know that I'll have ample time to plot my revenge." And then he grinned again. Not his checkmate grin, not yet anyway.

So yeah, they brought breakfast, Apparently Samuel made a big Omelet. Enough for 7 people. The real question was still... Why? everyone seemed to enjoy the Omelet, and yes it was pretty good... either he's a natural or Samuel just had way to much time on his hands. And then Arthur called for my attention. "Well Ann, I heard you saved 50.000 people the other day. you have my thanks." He said. while everyone suddenly gave me a weird look. "What's he talking about Ann?" My dad asked. "Well, erm." I started. "You should ask Samuel. He orchested everything." "Oh no Clarice." Samuel said. "I'm having way to much fun, I'll leave it to you."

Asshole! "Well... Samuel was having a meeting yesterday, when he invited me over for dinner." I said somewhat hesitant and nervous. "And then he asked me to elaborate to the other executive why it would be a bad idea to fire all those people." Everyone was wide eyed, I guess there surprised about the number of employees. "Excuse me," My dad said. "What kind of work do you do anyway?"

"We are both CEO's of Cyrus Industries." Arthur explained. "Never heard of you." Dad bluntly told them. "In short. Cyrus Industries, or Cyrus Food Industries. Is responsible for the entire food manufacturing and distribution of the United States." Arthur explained and continued. "Our Grandfather is the director, he's doing his best to groom the two of us into suitable heirs once he retires."

"Recently." Samuel started. "One of the other CEO's came up with a theory, or a plan if you will. That would allow us to cute 10% of the work force. Witch I objected to, simply on the base that we would have to fire those 50.000 people. It would make them feel insecure which would decrease the productivity. Not to mention the fact that we would appear rather ungrateful, which I assure you is definitely not the case. And as I told your daughter, A king is made by people that follow him, If we abandon them they will abandon us in return." Here another grin appeared on his face. Looks like he's having the time of his life. "As for the reason why I asked your daughter to elaborate my point. That was purely for the reason of antagonizing the other executive, he was also scheming to overthrow the company. " Arthur looked rather surprised at him once he said this. While Samuel was playing with his fork again. " If your opponent is of choleric temperament, seek to irritate him." he said to himself.

I could tell it was a quote from somewhere, but I really have no idea where. "Ah, so you've read Sun Tzu." Dad mentioned. Sun Tzu? I've heard of that before, but damned if I could remember where. "Of course." Samuel said. "It's lessens are most useful."

They talked some more about this Sun Tzu book. Witch actually made me curious. Until Arthur addressed me again. "Speaking of books."He said. "Ann, I'd like to have mine back 'Robur-le-Conquérant'. I learned you took it with you yesterday." Here he sighed, while Samuel grinded. So it WAS his book. I did notice another bookmark when I finished it last night but... that grin told me Samuel knew it. "Oh," I said. " I'm sorry. I didn't know. And Samuel said I could borrow it." "I imagine he did." Arthur answered. "I might have failed to mention it." Samuel answered with a great smug expression on his face.

"You can have it back though." I said. "I finished it last night so." Now even Samuel looked surprised. "Wait." He said. "Did you finish the whole book in a single evening?" Samuel asked in complete surprise. And Dad followed quickly after. "I thought you were doing your homework last night."

"Yes and yes." I answered. "I finished the second half of the book once I finished my homework."

This was getting really uncomfortably, being the center of attention and all. "See Samuel." Arthur said. "There really is a lot more to this girl that meets the eye." "True" Samuel answered. "This will prove to be a very interesting relationship." I couldn't help but blush. A relationship? As in boyfriend girlfriend relationship? With me? Then I suddenly noticed that my dad, embarrassingly enough, spilled a bit of his omelet on his cheek. How they hell does he always manage to spill a bit of dinner? Sometimes a bit of sauce ends up on his chin, or his shirt. And other times on his cheek or next to his ears sometimes even at the back of his sleeves. Don't ask me how he does it? Since it seems next to impossible to me...

Anyway, once I finished my omelet. I looked at the clock 7.25 AM. Tracy would be here any minute. She agreed, well... suggested that I'd better ride with her to school. And had apparently already sealed the deal before I had a chance to say anything. With that in mind I quickly made my lunch pack, While Samuel suddenly took Monique outside for some reason. Asking Arthur if he could "Borrow his girlfriend for a moment." I couldn't hear what they were saying, But I know that it probably involved me.

A few minutes later all four of us were standing outside. Samuel, Arthur, Monique and myself. And that's when Tracy came driving up the driveway. Next to the rich white car of Samuel and Arthur.. her truck really did look like a hunk of junk. Once she stepped out of the car and saw the four of us..

I've always been a big fan of languages, since they can teach us so many wonderful new things. And now Tracy had proven herself to be wonderfully creative with the English language alone. As she suddenly went through an impressive list of words that I didn't even knew existed. As she finally ended with the words "Motherfucking Cocksucker".

I was almost in awe of the things I just heard her say, Samuel just smiled like the devil. Arthur and Monique had an expression that said. WTF?

"Charming as ever I see." Samuel told her. "Vorsichtig Asmodeus." I told him in German. " Oder ich werde dich mir Feuer und Schwefel decken?" That was German for "Careful Asmodeus. Or I'll cover you with fire and brimstone." which is the penalty for the sin of Lust, just in case you were wondering.

But he responded with a grin and: "Ist das Neid Ich höre Ann?" Which is German for: "Is that envy I hear Ann?"

Nothing really big happened, Arthur mentioned that they were going to be late if they lingered any longer. So they said there goodbye's and raced off. Monique stepped in her own car, and I stepped in with Tracy as she drove to school. Once she turned on the engine however... Hello VOLUME! Apparently she likes her music loud, fast and Metal. Don't get me wrong, I'm a bit of a metal head myself, but with the super hearing and all.. you know, it tends to hurt.. on the flip side however. It jerked me fully awake.

School itself was on auto pilot. But there were some interesting things that did happen, So I guess I'll just tell you the highlights. Once we reached the first floor and we were still searching for our classroom, I noticed a teacher that was crying on the shoulder of another teacher. Another highlight came about an hour later. Another Goth girl walked past us, and she had so many pricings that anyone could hardly see her actual face. Though I believe that she did miss a spot, somewhere right of her nose. Of course Tracy and Lisa wanted to know about Samuel. And I told them that I help him make dinner, That I kicked his ass in our water fight and that was about all I told them.

Then the cops came to our school. around 2 PM I think. They came to arrest some guy I didn't know, but apparently, this crack head was clever enough to try and sell his little brother on E-bay. Other then that the day went on rather fast. Tracy drove me home at the end of the day, she even agreed to lower the volume of her music so that I could actually enjoy some of it as well.

In the evening, Once I finished my homework. I finally had some time to read through those D&D books. I must admit that the artwork in the books were pretty good. The first thirty pages or so already had all the information I needed. Then came a long list of races, classes and all kinds of special powers, though the last fifty pages or so were equally as informative as the first part. In the end I really did take me only two whole hours to read through all three books. With a yawn I closed the third book and placed it on top of the pile. I picked up my notebook to scrabble down a list of things I would need for my next spell. I know it would still take some time, and that I wouldn't be doing the spell anytime soon. But it never hurts to be prepared. And I do think that a brain upgrade would be useful in dealing with Samuel. About an hour later Monique came into the room, ready to sleep. I decided I had done enough for today and went to brush my teeth. I also realized that I was already dead tired. I had to fight to keep my eyes open. It was time for Sleepy Sleepy. As I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I raised my fist into the air in a cheerful manner and quietly cheered to myself "Sleepy Sleepy!"

 

15\. Ann goes to Innsmouth.

Sindy was running for her life. Sindy was the name I gave my D&D character, and DM Bart thought it would be a good idea to have her running for her life, from a horde of zombie fish-people. But my Tiefling would soon be saved by my new found friends… At least I hope so… Any minute now… And their they were, all 4 of them. Lisa’s dragonborn ‘Anais’ was the first to suggest that they should aid me because it was the right thing to do. Nick’s robot character ‘Zuol’ agreed on the base that another ally would be useful. While Jim’s ork ‘Ironchoppa’ didn’t care and only wanted to smash something. While Tracy’s beast man ‘Wanda’ didn’t want another party member. WTF? I thought she wanted me as part of the group? “hey!”I called out demanding an explanation.

As it turns out, Tracy really did want me in the group, but Wanda didn’t want to have to share the loot. Tracy called her greedy. But thankfully they’d vote on it. But before that, there was still the matter at hand…. Sindy was still being chased by those zombielike fish-people.

“Oke, time for a battle.”DM Bart announced, as he began to set up the field. “Roll initiative everyone.” He said. So we all got our 20 sided dice out. I could borrow my dice from Lisa since she had way more than enough. Anyway, I rolled a 12 and with my initiative score of 3, that meant I had 15 initiative points. But Jim and Tracy rolled higher. Jim started his turn by charging at the zombies. And almost killing one too. Then came Tracy with her duals words. Followed by a zombie that attacked Jim. Then it was my turn. Though I had a general idea of what I could do. Lisa still helped me out, and gave me a few pointers. So I decided to command one of the zombies to attack its allies.

After my turn, two more zombies attacked and surrounded me, since I forgot to get Sindy’s sorry ass away from the zombies. I was just a sitting duck right there. Then came Nick, who teleported in to draw the zombies away from me. But right after his turn a fourth zombie began to crawl his way towards Jim. Though he didn’t seem to care, as he said. “Hah, dem smelly-gitz just made a classic blunda, attacking an ork who ain’t found them yet!” Lisa pointed out that ‘Ironchoppa’ wasn’t that perceptive.

Lastly. It was Lisa’s turn, And she started off by healing me, and moving closer to me as well. But then the final zombie still had a turn. I forgot about that one for a minute there, sorry. But he went after Nick, so it wasn’t a big deal. Since after all he was our defender.

The battle went on for another few rounds, though by the third round, the zombies began to fall. And they fell fast. Lisa and Jim did the most damage, Tracy and myself were more support then anything else, and Nick was our tank. Taking all the damage on himself. Though Bart didn't hand out any experience points after the battle, and it said in the rule book that we'd get XP for such battle's. Maybe he forgot? So why not ask?

"Erm, Bart?" I started. "Yes?" He answered. "Don't we get XP for fighting these.. erm.. things?" He blinked in surprise for a moment. And suddenly recalled something. "You do." he said. "But your character sheets will get really messy and it's a lot of calculating. So we decided that I'll keep the numbers on my laptop, and I'll inform you guys when you level up." Okey that quite informative, wish they'd tell me that earlier. Anyway, back to the story.

A little roll playing was about to take place. I'd have to introduce my character to the group. Here it goes. "Thank you for saving me." I thanked them politely. But Jim claimed that Tiefling weren't very trustworthy. "Dem Tiefling's can't be trusted any further dan day can be thrown, which in dis case might be a bad example." But Lisa claimed "I care not of witch race she is. For she that sheds her blood with me today shall be my battle-sister." In the end it was decided by vote that I'd join the group. Now our quest was to find out where those zombie things came from.

"Oke, It's time for another skill challenge. Navigate your way through the town. Roll initiative." Bart announced. Tracy won the roll with a critical hit. Or.. well she rolled a20. "Oke Tracy, you may begin, Oh Ann. Our turns during skill challenges are usually clockwise, unless I say otherwise. And since Tracy's on your left, that means you'll be last." He informed me. "So what are you going to do Tracy?" Bart asked her one more time. Tracy looked at her sheet and it almost looked like she was having trouble deciding what to do. "erm.. I think I want to check out those zombie corpses for clue's" she said, without swearing too.

"Oke Tracy, that's a perception check, and remember you guys need 6 right answers before you fail 3 in order to make it through this." Tracy didn't look very confident when she picked up her dice. She rolled an 8. "8." she said. "and 2 perception. Witch make's 10." Yes Tracy I can do basic Math I thought to myself silently. "Sorry Tracy, but you're roll was too low to find anything." Bart announced. "Nick your next."

Nick also looked over his character sheet. "I'd like to do a history check, to see if these kind of zombies appeared before somewhere." And Nick rolled his dice. "7! that makes 18." Nick announced.

"wow, that 's pretty high. erm.. Oke. You remember that zombies have risen around this area before. Jim your next."

Jim repeated the same process of scrolling his character sheet and picking a skill. And he wanted to do a nature check if he could recognize the creatures that the zombies were supposed to have been. "20! that 22 ha!" Jim announced really happy with his roll. Bart sighed. "Oke, You recognize that these are not normal creatures and that they might have been humans before they were changed into this."

"Lisa you're up." Bart finished. "I want to do a religion check, to see what kind of god turned these things." By now I began to wonder if they were focusing too much on the corpses, but who knows I'm the noob here. "Yay! 14 and 7. That's 21. What does Correlon tell me?" Lisa cheered happily. "Correlon doesn't tell you anything, but you remember vague scriptures and conclude that they might be created by followers of Vecna. Oke Ann, do you know what to do?" Bart asked. "Yeah I think I do. erm, let's see... oh! Can I do a Arcane check to see if the zombie's left a magical trail from their place of origin?" I asked him, not really sure if this would work or not. "Wow, that's a big check. And no I won't give you a trail to follow. But you might find the source of power stronger from a certain direction. So give it a go."

So I rolled my die and "18! with 12 arcane that 30!" "Holy shit!" Bart said almost stunned. "Oke.. hmm.. damn this is going a bit faster then I thought. Oke, you can feel that the source of the power stems from the coast."

That's it. Well at least we have a destination now. "Tracy, what are you gonna do?" Bart asked her. Again she looked at her sheet. "Is there a tree or something I can climb in to see how far the fucking coast is?" "Yeah there's a few tree's here and there. So break a leg and roll the dice." Bart joked. "Ha, Ha." Tracy responded sarcastically. "13, and 11 make fucking 24. That's enough right motherfucker?" Tracy sounded cheerful again, and she was swearing again too. "Yupe, it's not very far perhaps 20 minutes walking or so. Oke Nick finish it."

Nick looked over his sheet again. He sighed, "Can I ask directions to the coast?" He asked. "I don't know, can you?" Bart teased him. And Nick rolled his dice again."Damn it! 3." he cursed. "Oke Jim, it's do or die!" "I'z timidate one of dem humie, too lead uz da way." He said. Lisa commented that that was Jim's own Orky language. "3 Crap!"

"Sorry guy's but you failed the skill challenge. And quite frankly, you focused too much on the zombie's. As a penalty, you guys are lost."

The game went on for another few hours, eventually we managed to find the coast, and then followed a trail of rotting zombie fish, to a dark cave at the coast near the edge of town.

Once inside there, we fought another set of zombie's and eventually a really big zombie witch was kind of a boss fight. And I nearly died too. Well I got down to 2 HP. But we killed the boss before he could finish the job.

Eventually we discovered an artifact that was the cause of the zombie-fixations and mutations of the towns folk. Though we couldn't change them back to normal. Witch Lisa found quite sad, I found it quite disturbing. After that Bart explain that he still needed to write the rest down. So we stayed and played a few more games. Mostly card games and board games. Though around 10 PM I decided it was time to go home. Tracy, Nick and Jim also thought it was about time to call it a night. So we all walked home together. Well, until the other 3 had to go in a different direction when we passed the first house. But I was already halfway home. Yes the town really is that small. And Lisa.. well, I guess she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend. Which is fine by me.

Once I came home however... Monique was packing her bags. "Monique?" I asked calling for her attention. "What are you doing?" Monique turned towards me with a rather innocent but fake smile. "Nothing." she said. I didn't really care what she was doing, though I was curious. And since she wasn't going to cooperate. I might as well save myself the trouble and wish her good luck.

 

16\. Down time Envy.

The next morning Monique's alarm went off at 7 AM. At the moment I was still too tired and sleepy to care. So I just grunted and moaned and turned around. That was, until Monique woke me up 5 minutes later. "Ann, get up. We gotta go soon." She said. I swear I have no idea what she's talking about. It's Saturday, we don't HAVE to go ANYWHERE! But again, arguing with Monique wasn't going to work. So I might as well. I got up with an angry growl and in a generally bad mood. I mean, Who the hell gets up at 7 in the morning? On a SATURDAY? I went to the bathroom to do my business and hoped Monique would be downstairs by the time I got out. And yupe, I heard her footsteps going down on the stairs a moment later. And since she was downstairs now, I can shift into something more easily. Something casual. Once I was downstairs myself, Monique kept urging me to hurry up for some reason that she didn't want to tell me.

Screw that! I'm going to take my time. Getting a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereals. But once I was halfway through the bowl, I heard a familiar sound approaching. "Ah crap." I muttered to myself.

WHERE? "So you're going to kidnap me now?" I asked Samuel once he arrived. "I like to see it as a forced vacation." he said. At this point Arthur stepped in and said that he shared my pain. Though I looked at him wondering what he meant. "I got blackmailed." Was his explanation. "Blackmail is such an ugly word. I prefer forced obedience." Samuel mocked him with his smugly amused grin. "Oh, Ann dear." He mentioned. "You might want to hurry up. We don't want to miss our flight now do we?" Flight? Wait, are we going to fly? Judging by the look on Arthur's face, he seemed to be wondering the same thing.

About an hour later we were indeed on an airplane. And Arthur looked quite worried, perhaps he has a fear of flying? Though his question told me that he was afraid of something completely different then flying. "Does Grandfather know you borrowed his privet jet?" Though he already seemed to dread the answer. "Don't worry." Samuel explain smugly, like he was talking to a child. "I left him a thank you note." Arthur didn't like it, but he let it go with a sigh. Though he did state that this was Samuels idea.

Nearly twenty minutes later, when we were just up in the air.... Samuel's phone rang. Though he answered with a calm and polite but smug manner. I could almost hear the angry shouts on the other end. Witch just made his grin wider. Samuel seemed quite amused with the situation too. The phone call even left him in a surprisingly good mood for the rest of the flight. We even played a game of Chess. I lost, but at least I put up a good fight.

The flight itself only took about an hour or so. There was even a car waiting for us at the airport. It seems Samuel planned everything thoroughly. Witch left me wondering.. A, what else had he planned. And B, if this was just a weekend away, how much planning does he put in his job?

Anyway, the car drove us to some big fancy hotel. We didn't get the penthouse though I had halfway expected it. But we did got two first class rooms that were next to each other. And now for the part that I dreaded the most. Since Monique and Arthur wanted to share a room. Which meant that... Sonofa... Well he can be the gentleman and sleep on the damn floor. With that said, I had to yawn, since I was still rather sleepy. So I decided to just let myself fall on the bed to get a little shut eye.

"Oh?" Samuel mentioned. "You want to use the bed already?" he asked teasingly. Honestly I just wanted to ignore him at the moment. "I need my beauty sleep." I mumbled from under the pillow. And a moment later I could feel the covers begin to shift. I peeked out, and yes Samuel was lying next to me. hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. "At least you don't have to worry about it getting cold tonight." He said with a grin on his face. Of course we won't be cold. We're in Florida you moron!

But then 5 minutes later, my phone rang. It was Lisa? "Hey Lisa." I answered. "Ann, were are you? I thought you wanted to join us at the cabin again?" She asked. "Lisa, I.... Hey!" Samuel took my phone. "Hey Lisa, It's Samuel. I'm sorry, but I've kidnapped your friend for the weekend. She'll be returned unharmed by tomorrow evening. You have my word." At which point he gave me back my phone. "Lisa Save me!" I cried out over the phone. But instead of being my cavalry, she simply wished me good luck. damn it!

"So what's the plan?" I asked Samuel. "Well." he said while he rolled onto his side and practically laying against me. "At noon, we'll have a brunch. And later we could go swimming at the pool downstairs. Have a nice dinner afterwards and then maybe we could go bowling. At least that's the plan."

"But, I don't have my swimsuit." I mentioned, though I guess I could just shift into one. "I don't mind." Samuel said with smirk. God damn him, perverted bastard. At least I was lucky enough that the pillows hid my face that was rapidly rising in temperature. "Relax, I'm sure your sister packed your swimwear as well." Samuel said in a reassuring tone. And it did reassure me, but did he really have to prey on my embracement?

A few hours later, it was time for the brunch, and it was great. Really. They had all sorts of breads and pancakes and other stuff too. Like eggs backed, boiled and scrambled. All kinds of meat and fish, salads soups and fruit too. And since Samuel mentioned that he'd pay for everything, on a all you can eat budget. I'm going to enjoy as much of it as I can. And since it was an open buffet, I returning to the food table quite a few times.

Arthur seemed almost astonished about the amount of food I'd consumed over the course of the event. Though Samuel seemed somewhat... proud? As he smiled every time I got up to refill my plate. Monique still somewhat jealous since she was dieting.

About an hour after the brunch we headed towards the pool just outside of the hotel. There were some worries about my bathing suit... If Samuel would like it. Since it was an old thing, and I haven't used it in nearly a year either. There was also the lack of my... feminine curves, but the icing on the cake where all the other girls at the pool in their showy revealing bikini's.

Damn, did the guys look well build. Hardly any extra ounce of flab or fat, But not too muscular either. Though Arthur was more muscular then Samuel. Still, Once we entered the pool area, the chlorine in the water suddenly overwhelmed my sense of smell for a moment. Combined with the smell of all the people there. Though the smell of people wasn't to uncommon. Aside from that, everything was looking rather fussy without my glasses. So it became harder for me to identified people's faces, All I could really see were fuzzy facial features that were barely recognizable, good thing Monique was a redhead.

Despite my little handicap, we could still have fun... I hoped. Because it wasn't long before about half a dozen girl began to flock around Samuel. The idiot seemed to enjoy the attention too. Though for some reason none of those girls came even close to Arthur.

I'm NOT jealous damn it!

I turned my attention to Monique and Arthur who were having one of those intimate couple moments. Where they stare longingly at each other, exchange a few soft words and finally kiss. It made me feel somewhat abandoned. So I left myself drift off, Alone.

At least the water blocked those annoying loud noises from the other people. Drifting slowly across the pool. Alone with my lonely miserable thoughts.

Time seemed unbound, uncertain and fuzzy like the cloud in the sky I was following, as it drifted along with me. Suddenly out of nowhere my body was lifted in the air and gracelessly dropped back into the water.

What the hell? Who the hell? I crawled back to the surface to see... Samuel you damn! And he was laughing like a child too. Before angry curses left my mouth, he hugged me, and smiled softly at me. "It appears I've made a miscalculation. My apologies."

"Shouldn't you be flirting with the next generation of Baywatch?" I asked him with a glare. Samuel almost let out a chuckle, but stopped himself for some reason. "Why would I want to do that? I'd much prefer you give me my mouth to mouth." he answered with a grin. "Idiot."

"Don't say that, I have feelings too you know," He stated with a much calmer and reassuring tone of voice. "Yeah, in the tip of your penis." What the hell is wrong with me?

Here he let me go, and turned around. "Maybe I should go look for another life guard." But before I even knew it. I wrapped my arms around him. Damn stupid bastard. He knows exactly what I want.

 

17\. Secret

So here I was, in bed with my foot wrapped in a plaster cast. How did this happen, you might ask? Well, After my little reunion with Samuel, we played a little more. We got a big beach ball to play with, until Arthur accidently threw it into the hot tub. I went to get it back. Climbed up the ladder, since the hot tub was on higher ground for some reason. Anyway, I went up the ladder, and I saw some people, a small group of guys, who were having a little fun with the ball themselves now. "Erm, sorry. But, could we have our ball back please?" I asked them nicely. For some reason, instead of giving it to me. They smashed it as hard as they could, in my face! And that hurt. But because of the sudden attack, I lost my balance and fell backwards. Luckily I landed in the water, but since we were also at the edge of the pool. My foot first decided that crashing on the tiles before following the rest of my body into the pool was a better option. And that hurt like hell! Samuel picked me up with a concerned look on his face.

Monique yelled at the guys in the hot tube, while Arthur, I believe he went to get the lifeguard. Samuel carried me to the first aid room, bride style! Witch was about the only good thing about the experience. The Life guard said that I only sprained my ankle. But still needed a plaster cast for at least two weeks.

And well, that's how I got here. And it sucked. Though Samuel was doing his best to take care of me. Witch felt amazing. And he hadn't given up on trying to make it a fun weekend either. Though I just had to settle for staying on the sidelines when the others went bowling. Though after his fist roll, Arthur went up to the bar to get some drinks. And he returned with a marker, asked me if he could sign my cast. His read. "Get well, Arthur. W." Monique was quite similar. "Get well soon. Monique B." But as always, Samuel had to go the extra mile. First he told me not to peek as he wrote. But his message read. "This White lily is to suborn to be knocked about by a strong wind. Samuel W."

Damn it, why does he have to be so romantic? It even left me blushing for a moment, luckily none saw it. Eventually Arthur won the bowling competition. Monique took second place, leaving Samuel as the loser. He did not take that well, unfortunately. He claimed he was distracted by his concern for me, and actually remained mostly silent for the rest of the evening. Almost as if he was brooding over his loss. Though strangely enough, Arthur refrained from teasing Samuel about it, or being arrogant. Where I actually expected him to gloat. Later when Samuel went to use the restroom. He explained that gloating to Samuel was a really bad idea. Since it would encourage him to make Arthur's life miserable.

So nearly an hour later around 10 PM, we decided to hit the sack. Even in our room Samuel stayed remarkably quite. And somewhat down, And I began to wonder if there was some way for me to cheer him up. Though another thought entered my brain, he could have just set this up to get my sympathy. jupe that really does sound like him.... except that.. Samuel always seemed so proud of himself. "So, How's your ankle?" He asked while still sounding somewhat down. "My ankle?" I asked somewhat surprised. I'd forgotten completely about it. But now that I do "It's still a bit sore." I was briefly wondering if it would heal if I changed my shape. And now I became curious about it.

I would most likely already have tried it if Samuel wasn't here with me. Then again it would be useful to have someone around if it didn't work. But.... would Samuel understand? Would he keep my secret?

Would he even support me? Or report me? These are not easy questions. I'm sure he could help me with keeping the secret, especially whenever I make new clothes. Or would he abuse this knowledge? Probably not.

"What's wrong?" Samuel suddenly asked, breaking my chain of thought yet again. "You seem troubled." He added. "It's just that..." I started, not really knowing what I was going to say. "This sucks. I'm invalid, your all down. I thought this was supposed to be a fun weekend?" Oops, that might not have been the best thing to say.

Samuel let himself drop on the bed next to me, looking at the ceiling. "You're right. But there's not a lot we can do about it." He stated bluntly, while looking quite annoyed. "per..." I began to mutter quietly. "perhaps, there might be something I could do.." But I began to reconsider. I was still quite uncomfortable about the idea. Samuel rolled over to face me, looking rather curious. "What did you have in mind?" He ask rather casually.

"Well.. I.." I started, but couldn't find it in myself to finish. "Yes?" He asked. "I think.. I think I can heal my ankle." Here Samuel's eyes got wide with something of a mixture of surprise, awe and wonder.

"How would you go about doing that?" He asked. "Well... I'm not sure." I claimed, since it was after all just a theory. "But you have to promise me not to tell anyone. Ever!" I told him. If I'm going to share my secret. I need to know that I can trust him. Though something told me that this was going to be a big mistake.

Then again, I could just try out that blood link I read about earlier. Just to see if he'll keep that promise. "I promise, I will not tell anyone, whatever your about to tell me." He stated. "Oke." I told him, feeling quite relieved. "I... I'm a... a witch." There I said it. wow that felt really good. Like lifting a huge burden from my shoulders. Though Samuel looked rather skeptical, as he raised his eyebrow. " A witch?"

"Yes. A witch, a sorcerers, a mage, a warlock, a practitioner. You know, different words for different times and cultures, but all the same underneath." I told him much more relieved. And almost angry that he didn't believe me, but I guess I can't really blame him for that.

"Really?" He said. "Prove it."

"Okey then I will." I stated proudly. "Could you help me up?" I asked him since I'm not really sure if I could transform on the bed. But he helped me up none the less. "Oke, now step back. I'm not really good at this yet. But here it goes." I closed my eyes, began to visualize what I would ware, I guess I'll go for something simple. Like a white shirt and panties. I took a deep breath, and fell apart into mist.

I heard Samuel gasp, but I was far too busy concentrating on forming my shape and clothes to pay any attention to him. And I pulled myself together, with clothes of course. Slowly, because Samuel would like to see. I dropped my old clothes about me, crumpled at my feet. Same with the plaster cast.

Fully visible, dressed. I swayed briefly with dizziness. I had required more energy than I thought. Most likely because of my injuries. Feeling dizzy I took a seat on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes against the dizziness. I could hear Samuel speak, but I couldn't focus, not yet. A moment more to recover.

Slowly my eyes opened and Samuel came into view, with awe in his eyes. Bet he never saw that coming. "Well? What do you think?" I asked him. "Amazing... simply amazing. How on earth did you do that?" He asked almost stunned. I grinned at him, but answered his question though I wasn't entirely sure myself. "Well. It's rather hard to describe." Here I took a moment to collected my thoughts. But Samuel waited patiently. "When I fist activated this spell, I could feel my body shift... And I.. I felt, I knew that it was no longer my real body... in a way. It is still my body, but it's no longer like a human body. Not really, I can choose what I look like. When I'm not making a body, Ill become nothing more than mist and shadows. which is now... I suspect, the core of my body."

"Fascinating." Samuel stated. "Though, aside from your clothing, you didn't change at all."

"I can, but this is my form. This is me. I can change into whatever I choose, but if I do not try very, very hard this is what you get. Though I did change into a wolf once." I explained to Samuel. "I see, but what about your clothing? You let you last set fall on the floor as soon as you started to change. How did you make those?"

"Well." I started while I tried to sit in a more comfortable way. Samuel seemed very curious, though I don't blame him. "I have to decide what I want them to look like. I have to imagine everything, and it has to be all around me. How thick they are, what fabric, what color. Everything. I started with coping real clothes." And I suddenly remembered how difficult it was the first time I tried it. And it was only a plane shirt too. "Then.. I fill them. I make the idea. It requires a lot of concentration, but once there made, they're there until I unmake them."

"Unmake them? Like how you 'unmake' your body?" Samuel guessed. "Yeah, kind of."

"Well, your truly an extraordinary girl you know that." he praised me. "But more importantly. Did you heal your ankle?"

Hmm.. good question. I tried to stand up, on that leg. And yes! Though it still felt a little weak. But yes it was healed. I just looked at Samuel with a big smile of my face.

 

18\. Bond.

Thumb. Thumb. Thumb. Thump. What the hell are they doing? Don't tell me they're... oh my god! "What's wrong?" Samuel asked. "Is the pain coming back?" "No.. It's.." my face began to turn red at the thought alone. "I... I think, Monique and Arthur are... you know..." I began mumbling as soon as I covered my face with a pillow. Unfortunately, it only made things worse.. the thumb became louder, and the added images weren't really helping. Thumb. Thumb. Thumb. For some reason Samuel started laughing. "Of course they're doing it! Haven't you noticed how longingly they were looking at each other?" He actually talked about it like it's everyday's business. Isn't he even remotely embarrassed? Or is it really the only thing guys think about? I continued to hide my face with a pillow. But it only made things worse.. The thumbs next door became louder.

Thumb. Thumb. Thumb.  
I asked Samuel to stop by a mail box, along the way to Little hollow. I just needed to post a letter. I know, I know. It's the twenty first century. We have phone's, Email and about a hundred other ways to communicate. But you'll see where I'm going with this.

Anyway, He brought me back home. And I wanted to ask him if he wanted to come along today to the cabin and meet my friends. And yeah, he did want to come along. Well he just wanted to spend his day in my company. I did request he'd behave himself and he replayed with "Yes mistress." And a smug grin. To my surprise Jim also brought Max along today. And despite it being Saturday, Tracy came too. Guess with the holiday's, she has some time off.

Anyway, Samuel only needed to introduce himself to Bart. Unlike Max who had to introduce herself to half the people there. And yeah, they were all quite surprised with Jim getting a girlfriend like Max. Except for Samuel for some reason, who casually chatted with her. Asking how she was, and how her date went and stuff like that. In fact, Samuel was pretty chatty with everyone. Listening to their stories, voicing his opinions, giving advice etc. Then we ended up playing a whole bunch of card games. Witch was actually quite fun, despite that fact that I was kind of cheating in the first few games. How, you may ask? Or perhaps, why? Well, I became pretty good at counting cards. Thanks to my Clairvoyance spell. But I quickly decided to stop counting the cards to keep the game fun for everyone. And yeah, we did eventually have quite a fun time, but we all missed Nick too. And the topic of discussion did fall back to him a few times.

Later that evening I discussed Nick's disappearance with Samuel, along with my theory about that old guy up the hill. He even agreed with my theory, since well.. with the blood magic and all. We looked a bit through the Spellbook to see what kind of powers he'd probably have. Let's see, there are spells that allow you to create inanimate objects from shadows, create barriers, Telepathy, and even weather manipulation. Well with an arsenal like that, calling the police is pretty much out of the question. Exposing him would probably only be an inconvenience. And quite possibly get nick killed, if he's not dead already.

 

30\. Old Man.

Two days later. On the early Monday morning before Christmas, when it was still dark outside. Well what did you expect at 4 AM? I was walking up towards the old man's house. He lived in the ancient house up the hill, overlooking the town from the front of the house, and the sea from the back. He's rumored to be very wealthy and he looked exceedingly feeble too. In truth he's a very strange person, believed to have been a sea captain in the second world war. At least he was old enough, not even my own grandparents remembered when he was young. Well that, and he seemed to avoid people as much as possible. Up to the point that none even knew his real name.

Still as I walked up to the house, I was greeted by gnarling old trees that decorated the front yard of his aged and neglected place. I could even feel an incredible aura in the air. It wasn't a barrier, at least not a magical one.. I think. There was an aura of threat and malice and overall darkness in the air, so much so that it seemed to be even more effective than a steel wall. Or the rusty angled fence that surrounded the house. I climbed the fence and tried to walk as stealthy as I could towards the house. It probably helped that I shifted into a different body, with pitch black skin in a stealthy black suit. I still didn't detect any kind of magical barrier. I tested it out the other day. I should be able to see any if he had them.

But since I wasn't a master lock picker or locksmith. I was practically locked out the old fashion way. Thus I used my teleportation spell to teleport inside the house. I opened the curtains of a few window's before I went looking for the basement. Why the basement? Well that'll be the most likely place to in prison someone against his or her will. I was a little surprised by all the ships in a bottle he had hanging on his walls. But then after my third try I finally found the entry towards the basement. As I tried to walk as quietly as I could down the stairs. It didn't help that those stairs where old, and they squeaked as I walked down them. My heart was in my throat as I did so. Especially the fear of being discovered kept me on my toes. But once I got to the bottom of the stairs the real horror began. I opened the door to a room that came straight out of a nightmare. It seemed to be some sort of laboratory. Near a large operating table in the center there tons of trays with sharp objects, mostly scalpels. There was also a drain in the floor that was clogged with dried blood. Cabinets to the sides that had shelves filled with precisely labeled Jars of various sizes. Upon a closer look I discovered to my horror that the jars where filled with bit's and pieces of human remains, organs and other things. I was surprised by the fact that I couldn't read the language on the labels of the jars. Though I could tell that he gave his prisoners numbers instead of names. But the number was also surprisingly high. Since it was already in the two thousand. Then at the end of the lab, there was another door. Then I realized that it wasn't just Nick who had been taken. There were more. Many more.

I walked down what almost appeared to be a prison hallway. Cells on either side, with prisoners inside. Only a few of the cells where empty. Luckily the prisoners were still asleep. But they didn't seem the be having anything resembling happy dreams. One could only imagine the nightmare they were in. They also seemed to be attached to an infusion device while being chained to the walls. I guess so he didn't have to constantly feed them and risk them breaking out. Then I found Nick, about halfway through the hallway. I had planned to try and teleport both of us out of here. But then the lights went on.

"Well, Well, well." said a creepy voice behind me. Oh no, he found me! "Look at what we found here." I slowly turned my head to find the source of the voice. I really didn't want to, but for some reason I couldn't not look at him. Yes. That old man was standing there, at the door. Feebly, leaning on his cane. With that subtle evil smile on his lips. "So much blood." He said. "Just waiting for purpose." Then the man came walking closer slowly. Oh crap! He's coming! What do I do? There was no other exit then the one behind him.

Wait a minute. It's an almost helpless old man. He needs a freaking cane just to stand up straight. Bet I could just push him over. But, he kidnapped all these people, and preformed experiments on them too. He began to giggle too. And no that is not for comical purposes. It was downright terrifying. "It was really nice of you to come. So glad you decided to stay." He said with a cold chuckle at the end. I felt myself stepping backwards at about the same speed he was walking toward me. I know it was futile. eventually I'd walk against the wall. It'll only buy me a few moments of time. I was sweating heavily, my heart was racing and my skin was shaking.

Once I finally did hit the wall. I closed my eyes for a second just for a second. And let out a heavy breath.

I pulled out my flashlight and flashed it in his eyes. I know. Just blinding him for a second isn't going to get me out of here. But it gave me that precious extra few seconds to pull my next trick out of my bag. A can of mace. That I spayed into his eye's as soon as he opened them again. He screamed in pain. It woke up most of the prisoners too. And I made a break for it. I ran towards the door and was certainly surprised to find that it wasn't locked. And for that tiny moment, I praised his overconfidence. But again, I ran as fast as I could back up the stairs. I could hear that the old man was on my heels, a lot faster than I expected him to be too. But I was faster still. And I made it up the stairs and ran towards the room where I had entered. Once I finally made it to that room, The old man was already up the stairs himself. Only to find that he no longer looked like that creepy old man I saw before. No, it had changed its shape quite rapidly into something that looked remarkably close to a werewolf. A big and tall looking wolf man. With thick black fur that had a shade of grey to it. I actually shifted back to my normal form, without clothing. In the hopes that it would distract him. But I fell backwards, and I flashed my flashlight out the window in the fall.

This isn't how I pictured my demise. Young, naked and about to be devoured by an hundred year old werewolf. I was scared. More scared then I had ever been in my entire life. I could only watch in horror at my impending doom. And just as the old wolf man got close, I closed my eyes in a useless attempt to wake up from whatever nightmare I was having. Only to be scared even more shitless by a loud sudden

BANG!

It took a few moments before I found the courage to open my eye's again. But when I did. I noticed that the old wolf man was now lying on the floor. He wasn't moving. In fact it had a big hole in its head. The window was broken as the cold winter air blew inside. I grabbed all the courage I could to get up and quickly ensure my victory. As I ran towards the bag that had contained my can of mace and my flashlight. To pull out my pocket knife. I know, a little butter knife wouldn't have protected me from this monster. But now that it was lying dead on the floor, with half of its head spread on the floor behind him, and occasionally on the walls and a bit on the ceiling too. I used said knife to cut his throat, and stab where his heart would supposable have been. Just to be sure. I'll admit that I cried in fear as I did so. But who wouldn't. One part of my brain told me that I should store some of its blood for later use of a spell.

About five minutes later. My dad came running up the yard of the old house. He was in full army gear and carried his old sniper rifle on his back. I tried to cover myself with a nearby blanket. As I just waited for my dad to arrive. And for the shock of it all to wear off. If you're wondering what the fuck just happened. And what the hell my dad was doing here. Well, remember that letter I send a few days ago? Yeah, that was a letter to my dad. To position him, with his sniper rifle. That's also why I opened the curtains, purposefully flashed my light out the window and shifted to my naked self.

And right now. I needed his protection. Not to mention his coat. And I needed him to feel safe again. "Dad." I cried. "There... there are others." I told him as he was doing his fatherly duty of reassuring me that everything was going to be fine. "In the basement." I finished.

An hour later the old man's house was swarming with police people. It was even set up so that I was just another victim of the deranged old man. Of course I had to answer a bunch of questions that I really didn't feel comfortable answering.

But within a day I was back home surrounded by my family and friends. Nick had to spend a few days in the hospital. Just like all the other victims of the old man. There was a big story about it in the paper and on the news. The media called the old man a collector or mad scientist. The people of Little Hollow where also shocked to find out such a monster had lived among them for all those years. But after a week mostly everything went back to normal. Of course Samuel was worried about me, and somewhat angry that I went on such a reckless and dangerous adventure on my own. But life goes on.

Though about a week later I came across Christine again. I was alone, casually minding my own business. And was on way home from the library, it was already dark. And not a lot of people were around either When I bumped into her. She still had a black eye from where Monique had left her mark. And she was out for revenge. "You little bitch. You'll pay for what you did to me!" She threatened. She even had two of those mean looking guys with her. I turned around for a moment. None to call for help. Okey, it might sound strange. But I'm not even the least bit worried here. Perhaps because I halfway expected Christine to try something again. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Since none else was nearby to see it. I changed my shape, in front of them. And no, I wasn't changing into a wolf, or wolf-man, or even changing my clothing. No, I tried to change into the biggest and ugliest Lovecraftian monster I could think of. As I made my shape taller and taller, and wider and wider into an amorphous black blob of shadows and darkness, with red eyes, mouths, fangs, claw and tentacles sprouting out at random locations. Those two guys shit their pants and managed to run for it. Though Christine seemed to be having trouble moving. Perhaps it was that look of fear in her eye. My now very deep and brass voice told her "Rule number one. Don't fuck with the Queen Bitch!" And then she fainted for some reason.

 

31\. Epilogue

Seven years later.

Beep, Beep, Beep. Wham! I opened my eyes, 8 AM. "Mmmm." I moaned a bit as I stretched out. Ready to shut my eyes again for another few minutes. The bed was still nice and warm. I wanted to roll over a bit and dose off for a few more minutes in Samuels arms. But he denied me this. Since he had to get up and go to work. So I just enjoyed another half an hour or so in bed waking up slowly, While Samuel did his morning exercises, took a shower and made coffee with breakfast and everything. So when he was cooking up breakfast, I went to the bathroom for my own morning ritual. And shifted into the clothes I wanted while walking down the stairs of our apartment. Well, It's really my apartment, funny story actually.

Last year, we were talking about moving in together. Then a few mounts later he gave me a whole damn building for my birthday. Over the top? I like to think so. But anyway, he had a whole apartment complex build for me. We could live in the "penthouse". Witch wasn't as big as one might think. While there were 20 other apartments below us. He said that with so many renters, I'd have a stable income without having to do much for it. Also, since I didn't like the idea of butlers or servants walking around, he decided it'll be a simple apartment I could maintain. Of course Samuel was the real bread winner. Since his grandfather retired, he and Arthur were now the top dogs of Cyrus Industries.

Anyway, the building was finished later than expected. So, while we still had to wait 3 weeks after my birthday. Samuel came with the brilliant idea of going on a vacation. First we went to Europe for a week, 2 days in Berlin, 2 days in Paris, 2 days in Rome and then 2 days to Moscow. In Moscow we went to see a Russian Ballet performance. Then we spent two more weeks in the Maldives Islands. Witch was really beautiful, especially at night, when the Phytoplankton would glow a magical blue in the ocean and the beach alike.

But anyway. I had finished collage last year and became a writer working at home. Bart, Jim and Nick created a small Furniture company together. With a little financial support from Samuel. Lisa also got a job there as the manager. While Tracy came cleaning from time to time. But she was still looking for a real full time job. Oh and you might not believe it. But Tracy did managed to find a boyfriend.... In my childhood friend Bill. Yeah, I'm not shitting you. Love was in the air when they first met. Anyway, Jim and Max where also still together. Max even found a job as a nurse like she had always dreamed of doing.

And Monique, she was now living with Arthur in their own apartment. She herself had found a job as a Bank accountant. My dad also found a new job. Yeah he became the new coach at school. Though I'm not sure about his teaching methods. Since I heard he was just as much of a hard ass as he was at boot camp.

"Some coffee princess?" Samuel asked me smugly, of course I wanted a cup of coffee. "Yes please." I told him as I took a seat at the table waiting for breakfast. "So. Pizza night tonight right?" Samuel asked. "Yeah, they'll be here around 7." Every Thursday we'd have pizza night. And about once a mouth, Bart, Jim, Nick, Bill, Max, Tracy and Lisa would come over for pizza night or whatever Samuel felt like cooking.


End file.
